


The Best Laid Plans

by spiralicious



Series: Food Porn Universe [24]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: Inuromp, Date Night, Foodporn 'verse, Humor, Inucest, M/M, Merry Melodies, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 07:36:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuyasha forgets an important appointment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> FoodPorn 'verse.
> 
> I originally wrote this for inuromp's Summer’s Merry Melodies Challenge under the username kattrip033 at livejournal. The challenge was pick a pairing to write 15 fics from either the On the Radio or On Broadway prompt lists between June 7 and September 7. My pairing was Sesshoumaru/Inuyasha/Kouga. My prompt list was On the Radio. All entries had a 100-300 word limit.
> 
> Prompt: On the Radio 15: Any Way You Want It

Inuyasha left Miroku's far later then he had planned. He came in the house as quietly as possible. When Inuyasha went into his room, he was surprised to find Kouga sleeping naked on his bed. It was clear that Kouga had been waiting in a seductive pose before he had fallen asleep. Inuyasha wondered what wonderful thing he had done to deserve such a treat, until he noticed the rocket ship sticker on the calendar.

"Shit."

They had scheduled a night for the three of them together and Inuyasha had forgotten.

Inuyasha crawled onto the bed next to Kouga and kissed him, trying to wake Kouga in the gentlest way possible.

"Hey."

"You're late."

"I know. I'm sorry."

Kouga sleepily snuggled against Inuyasha. Inuyasha put his arms around him.

"So, how pissed is Sesshoumaru?"

"When he left, he said something about dragging a worthless hanyou home by his ears. But he could have been talking about anyone."

Inuyasha ran his hand over Kouga's hip.

"So, what am I gonna have to do to make this up to you?"

Inuyasha started to kiss down Kouga's chest.

"Anything you want."

Sesshoumaru stealthily got behind Inuyasha and nipped his ear.

"Anything?"

"Yes, you sneaky bastard."

Sesshoumaru and Kouga exchanged a conspiratory look.

"Up for a game of Inuyasha in the middle?"

"To start with."


End file.
